Gray and Juvia One Shot
by LokeLover247
Summary: See what happens when Juvia and Gray go on a mission together. Sorry, really bad at summaries but be prepared for Lemons! and this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong!


Juvia and Gray: One Shot

Authors note: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it ^_^ Please Review and tell me any mistakes I have made or any changes I should make.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to the owners and creators of fairy tail.

~POV Juvia

I kept watching him as he fought with Natsu. "Oh Gray, Juvia will always love you" I murmured . Thinking of me and him bring together forever. "Juvia will one day have Gray" Continuing talking to myself. Wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't see Gray walking towards me.

"Hey, Juvia?" He waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality and my head out of the clouds.

"Gray!" I said surprised. "What does Gray wish to talk to Juvia about?" I was imagining Gray finally confessing to Juvia his love for me.

"I was wondering, would you like to go on a mission with me?" He seemed a littler dazed and beat up but Juvia didn't mind. He's probably like that because of his fight with Natsu. Lucy and Natsu just left for a mission and since I had nothing better to do, I thought I would go on one also."

"Juvia would love to go with Gray!" Then I went back into daydreaming of Gray protecting Juvia from harms way, and Gray defeating to creature or villain we had to fight.

"Okay," Gray sounded a little more cheerfully. "We should probably head out now then"

Gray walked out of the guild with me following behind him. "What's our mission?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He didn't respond at first and thought about it. " We need to defeat some bandits in the next town over." He finally said. "I would do it alone but the job said that it was a large group of bandits that had to be dealt with fast so I thought it would be easier with you helping me." "Juvia wants to help" I said with a happy smile. It would be nice to get some alone time after the mission was over.

~An hour later

"Lets go" Gray said, walking toward the town. "Lets get this done before it's dark".

As we walked through town square, we saw the bandits. They was a group of them going into a store to robe it. Gray used Ice Maker to freeze the floor and trap their feet in the ice, but he was to slow. They saw us and separated, going to different ways.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, running towards one of the groups, trying to catch up to them. "Go after the others!"

"Juvia will do as you say" I ran for the others. They ran into an alley. Trapped, I made spears of water and attacked them.

"No you don't!" One of them said. A few dodged the attack but most of them were to wounded to get up. The one who spoke ran behind me. He threw daggers at me and almost succeeded. At the last minute, my body turned to water. But I wasn't quick enough. One of the daggers ripped my dress and cut me on the waist, making part of the skirt hang loose, showing my underwear.

"Dam, for a proper looking lady like yourself, you sure are sexy" He spoke while trying to get a better view of Juvia.

"Don't you dare look at Juvia like that!" I said pushing him to the wall and imprisoning him there with water.

I turned around to see about the other bandits but they weren't there. Suddenly, a shrunken or a throwing star sliced my top and cut through half of my bra, leaving my right breast bare.I turned around in time to see the same bandit escaping from the waters hold, grab a hold of both of my boobs, and push me against the wall. I was trapped, he had my arms above my head, holding them together with only one of his hands and had his other hand groping my boobs roughly. I couldn't help it, I was moaning. He smirked and started ripping more of my dress. I shut my eyes, wanting him to stop, only hearing the fabric rip until I felt his hand rub my clit.

"No, please stop." It didn't help that I moaned while saying this. Juvia couldn't stop it, she hasn't been touched like this before by a man and it felt so good and new to her now. But she knew this shouldn't be happening. She tried kneeing him in his balls, but he just moved out of the way.

"Bad girl," he said in a teasing voice." You shouldn't be doing that but i guess now you'll just have to get punished" And with an evil smirk, he thrust two fingers into me.

"oooooohhhhh" I yelled out a moan, out of both pain and pleasure. I felt his two fingers go in and out of me, making me more and more wet and in more pain the harder he went.

"LET GO OF HER!" I heard Gray yell from the entrance of the alley. The bandit didn't have a second to react. He was shot with a beam of ice and slammed against the cement walls, but Gray wasn't done with him yet. Ripping his shirt off, he got ready to hurt him.

I stayed where I was, to shocked to move. I watched as he used Ice-Make Lance, and attacking him until he was unconscious and badly cut all over his body.

"Juvia!" Gray ran to me. I couldn't say anything, just stand there. Without either of us saying anything, Gray picked Juvia up and ran as fast as he could to his home. Gray got me there in less than 30 minutes, running full speed nonstop. He didn't stop moving until we got into his house and he laid me down on a bed. Hoping to give me comfort.

Gray walked out saying he was going to get me some tea. I just sat on the edge of the bed with my arms wrapped around my knees. I could' believe what happened. I am a Fairy Tail wizard. I should have been able to easily beat that Bandit. Juvia should not have lost, should have showed her power to Gray.

After about two minutes of thinking to myself, Gray walked back in with a cup of tea in his hand. He was still shirtless and looked worried. "Thank you" I said after he handed me the tea. I gave him a small smile, to try to tell him I was fine.

"You can use one of my shirts if you want" He said awkwardly, not knowing whether I could tell if I noticed him looking at my body. I haven't forgotten about my dress being ripped and him being able to see my underwear or my boob.

"No, Juvia's fine. Thank you." I gave him a bigger smile now, starting to feel a lot more better. I moved over so he could sit down on the bed as well. He took the hint and sat down next to me. After a few seconds of awkwardness, he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

I leaned in close to him, laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed in relief, feeling all the stress exit me. "Hey, Gray? " I started saying, looking up at him. Before I could say anything though, his lips crashed down on mine. They weren't rough, he kissed me softly but passionately. I didn't move for a few seconds from pure shock, and he must have thought of that as a bad sign since he quickly moved away from me.

"I'm so sorry" He tried apologizing, but I stopped him with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry Gray" I said with a sincere smile. "Juvia forgives you and Juvia wants you to continue."

Next thing I know, Gray kisses me with so much passion and love, I have fallen back and my head has hit the pillow. But that does't stop either of us. He's still kissing me with passion and I'm kissing with the same amount of passion back. I feel his soft tender lips on mine, and I open my mouth a little, deepening the kiss. We continued this for a few more minutes, kissing each other like there were no others. Then I felt his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. And I gladly gave it.

Juvia felt Grays tongue go all over her mouth. I was in heaven, Gray was locking his tongue with mine and I got to explore with my own tongue as well. Soon, things were getting pretty heated up. Gray pulled away and started kissing down my body. I felt his tender lips place kisses on my neck and down my shoulders. Taking a risk, I ripped the rest of my dress apart and threw it to the side, not caring where it went. Gray kisses got rougher and more passionate as he nipped my neck and kissed me down my waist. Then, kissing me back up my stomach, I watched as he undid my bra with ease for today I wore the bra that had the hook in the front.

Seeing my bra get thrown with the rest of my clothes, he took my right boob into his mouth and swirled his tongue around my hardened nipple, teasing me and making me want him more. With his other hand, he groped my other boob and gave it the attention it was lacking. I moaned softly and he finally sucked on my tit. Pinching the other tit, I moaned even louder. He switched tits and started sucking on the other one.

Using my free hands, I lowered his pants until he got the idea and took them off leaving both of us with only our underwear on. With him still sucking on my tits and groping them, I thought that I should give him a little please also. I slid my hand down his boxers and pulled out a 10inch stone hard cock. I wrapped my hand around it and started slowly going up and down with it. I knew he found pleasure in it for he got rougher with his mouth and hands. He finally stopped sucking on my tits and kissed me passionately whole I was still jacking him off. After making out for a minute, he couldn't stand the torture anymore.

"Juvia faster!" He moaned in between kisses. And I have him what he wanted. I jacked him off fast but hard and tickled his balls. Hating to be overpowered, Gray grabbed my hands, bring them around his neck, and used his right hand to rip my panties in half and pound two of his fingers already into my warm, soaked pussie. I moaned his name over and over again as he kept going faster and deeper into me.

"Gray! Oooohhhhhhh" I moaned his name so loudly the neighbors probably heard us, but neither of us cared. Then, getting out from under him, I flipped him over so his back was on the bed and swirled my tongue around his tip. Since this was my first time, I didn't know what I was doing but from hearing Gray moan, I knew I was doing something right. I then took mouth of his cock into my mouth. Bobbing my head up and down trying to take more of him inside me. He grabbed me by my hair and shoved his entire dick in my mouth. I was gagging but Gray wasn't letting go so I kept bobbing my head up and down and swirling my tongue around his dick until I got see to it. He moaned my name over and over until he finally cummed all in my mouth. Tasting cum for the first time surprised me, it didn't taste as I would have thought. It was cold and sticky. I swallowed all of it and was about to get up when Gray flipped me over and kissed me passionately.

"Juvia, are you ready for this?" He asked me with so much lust in his eyes, it got me hornier every second.

"Juvia wants nothing more then to be fucked by you" I said with smile. Then, spreading my legs apart and positioning himself above me, he thrusted his hard 12 inch cock into me with so much force I moaned as loud as I could. After taking a minute to adjust to his size, I nodded to him and he began thrusting in and out of me, harder and faster the more we go. I moaned his name every time he thrusted into me. It felt like being filled and a eruption of pleasure starting at my core and spreading through my entire body.

Wanting to change it up a bit, I rolled my body around so I was on top of his. I started going up and down on his dick, fast and hard, bring me close to my climax. I bounced up and down a few more times with so much pressure, that when I hit my G-Spot again, I cummed all over his cock. Knowing I was to tired, Gray flipped me over again so that he was on top of me again and pounded into me so hard I felt like probably couldn't walk tomorrow. After a few more pounds though, Gray couldn't take it anymore and cummed in me.

Gary just fell on me then. We were both worn out and tired that after he came, we just stayed in each others arms and fell asleep through the night.

Then, after falling asleep, Juvia woke up and realized it was all but a dream.


End file.
